


Winged Idiot

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Cas, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You tried to be patient but your patience is wearing thin. What the hell has your angelic boyfriend so mad?





	Winged Idiot

“I’m sorry Cas, but I can’t tomorrow” You tried to be patient but it was hard with the way your angelic boyfriend was given you that look. Castiel had a very unique way of looking pissed, his posture would become even more upright than usual, his soft blue eyes would turn stormy and his jaw would clench. You knew his tells just fine. Same as he should be aware of yours and the way your voice was slightly deeper than usual subconsciously stressing your outwearing patience.  
“Can’t or won’t?” He demanded to know. It wasn’t a simple ask, it was an actual demand! You almost had it with him! What had struck him all of a sudden anyway?! He had bust in, just fluttered in in his out of nowhere angel way and got all worked up. You had absolutely no clue what got him so peeved and the way he was being dramatic instead of spitting out what was wrong made you get angry too.  
“I am in the middle of a hunt – As you can see” You explained, gesturing around the motel room filled with lore books and weapons, in a last attempt to make him see reason “I can’t just stop, because you all of a sudden want to see some movie! People are dying!”  
“So you’re choosing strangers over me?” His voice was an actual growl now.  
“I’m not choosing anyone” You tried “If it means that much to you, we can watch it on the weekend. I really don’t know why you want to see ‘The Princess Bride’ so badly, but I promise to watch it with you. Sunday night the latest.”  
“Sunday?” He looked appalled “That isn’t even close to Valentine’s Day!”  
“Val…” You stopped, trying to remember the date. Oh! February 13th today, that would make tomorrow…  
“Valentine’s Day” Castiel completed your train of thought “The day couples spent together? Cupids’ favourite day of the year? (y/n), what if you were out alone on that case tomorrow and one of them struck you?! You could fall in love with someone else and…”  
Your heart melted at the sight of your worked up boyfriend. So this was what all this was about?  
“You’re afraid I fall for someone else?” You asked, unable to keep the disbelieve out of your voice “Cas. There is no way on earth, in heaven, or in hell I would ever fall for someone else. You are the most stubborn, adorable and caring man I know. I love you, you winged idiot.”  
“Why did you just call me an idiot if you love me?”  
“Because you’re my winged idiot” You smiled, taking his hands in yours “And nothing can change that.”


End file.
